Portable electronic devices such as smart phones and tablet devices are becoming more ubiquitous as underlying technology and device capability improves. These devices incorporate numerous components that support various device functions and applications. For example, current smart phones include components that enable network connections as well as location modules capable of detecting device location.
Certain technologies exist to assist customers during a retail shopping experience. For example, customers may maintain account information using device applications, and complete point of sale transactions using device hardware (e.g., near field communication technology).
However, existing technologies do not support certain situations that would improve the shopping experience for these customers. Current technologies that assist customers during a retail shopping experience do not take into consideration as to where a customer is precisely located. There is therefore an opportunity to offer an improved and enhanced shopping experience for customers within a premise. In particular, there is an opportunity to enable effective and efficient object location, object identification, comparison shopping, and other beneficial functionalities. More particularly, there is an opportunity to provide customers information relevant to objects available for sale within a premise using hyper-local location techniques.